ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
KFC USA Kids Meal Toys
Time for KFC to go back promoting toys List of ideas Jimmy Two Shoes (promo 1) *Fantasic Jimmy (Bobble head figure that when you push on his head, make him say "Fantasic") *Barfing Beezy (Plastic Sticker Dispenser) *Ask Heloise (A fortune teller that has a questions dice in a dome) *Spanking Samy Garving (Wind Samy's ear and make his hands spank himself) *Tough Molotov (Plastic figure with suckion cup on the bottom) Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob (Plastic figure w/ snap-on fankenstein costume) *Patrick (Plastic figure w/ snap-on ghost costume) *Squidward (Plastic figure w/ snap-on grim reaper costume) *Mr. Krabs (plastic figure w/ snap-on Ogre costume) *Gary Plastic figure w/ snap-on punkin costume) Sidekick *Maxium Mutt Attacks (A rolling toy with Eric and Maxum on top and Vana in an inflatible suit on the bottum *Tang Travor (A plastic figure of Travor with a conectible surfboard) *Kitty Ko (Plush toy) *Pampelmoose's Rage (A plastic marble shooter that comes with 3 paper target stand-ups) *GO Split (Card game) Super Mario (promo 1) *Mario (Plush) *Yoshi (Plush) *Donkey Kong (Plush) *Shy Guy (Plush) *Toadette (Plush) Oggy and The Cockroaches (Note: This will only happen if Oggy airs on the US again) *Oggy (Plastic Pod Launcher) *Dee Dee (Plastic grabber) *Marky (Push down on him to make a wider grin) *Joey (Plastic pen) Pink Panther and Pals (Note: This will only happen if PPand P return on the air) *Pink Panther (Plastic figure w/ parachute) *Big Nose (Plastic stamper) *Ant (Plush/Back-Pack Clip) *Aardvark (Wind-up his nose to make him vibrate) Super Mario (promo 2) *Wario (Plush) *Koopa Troopa (Plush) *Diddy Kong (Plush w/ bendable tail) *Goomba (Plush) *Toad (Plush) Jimmy Two Shoes (promo 2) *Jimmy Cured-Up (Plastic figure w/ pull back surf board) *Mad-Hunger Beezy (Wind-up his tail to make him chatter his teeth) *Heloise (Plush/Back-Pack Clip) *Samy Grabber (Plastic grabber) *Molotov's Big Kaboom (Plastic Launcher) Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Note: This will only happen when the anime gets and english dub) *White Bomber and Wind Bird (Plastic Wind-up) *Blue Bomber (Plastic figure w/ parachute) *Red Bomber (Plush) *Yellow Bomber and Ponycorn (Plastic wind-up) Regular Show *Mordaci and Rigby on a mower (Plastic Launcher) *Benson with Hose (Plastic Launcher) *Skips (Rolling toy with Skips on top and a wheel on the bottom) *Pops (Plastic Pod Launcher) Nick Plus (promo 1) (Note: This will only happen when Nicktoons becomes Nick Plus and airs the mentioned shows) *DVD 1 (of Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden) *DVD 2 (of Oggy and The Cockroaches and Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat) *DVD 3 (of Pani Poni Dash) *DVD 4 (of Mr. Meaty and Ricky Sprocket: ShowBiz Boy) *DVD 5 of (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory) Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Note: This will only happen when the anime returns to the US) *Kirby (Plush) *King Dedede (Plush) *Meta-Knight (Plush) *Tiff (Plush) *Tuff (Plush) Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (Note: Only happens when it gets an english dub) *White Bomber (Plastic marble shooter w/ 3 paper targets) *Black Bomber (Plastic Top) *Red Bomber (Push her down to have the middle of her ball gown change colors) *Green Bomber (Plastic figure w/ clock in the middle) *Ask Pro. Grey Bomber (A fortune teller with questions dice in dome) The Garfield Show *Garfield with Pooky (Plush) *Odie (Plastic Sticker Dispenser) *Nermal (Plastic squirt toy) *Guest the food (A card game w/ plastic oven) Nick Plus (promo 2) (Note: ditto Nick Plus promo 1, all toys in this section shall be all pencil toppers with color straw on top and a color-changing base. 3 character from the Bomberman B-Daman anime series and 2 characters from Oggy and The Cockroaches) *White Bomber *Red Bomber *Black Bomber *Oggy *Jack Pez Candy Dispensers *Cornal Sanders (White Stem w/ printing on it) *Bucket of Fried Chicken (Red Stem) *KFC Drink Cup (Purple Stem)